


Kiss and Tell.

by Havenlyfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Enhanced Reader, Espionage, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Linear Narrative, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Stolen Memories, Superpowers, Teasing, Undercover Missions, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlyfics/pseuds/Havenlyfics
Summary: Steve Rogers catches Fever... but he can never keep her long.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Kiss and Tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time re-uploading this series, but I think I've finally fixed my issues with it. If this reads familiar, I've shared this particular chapter before; and I'm finally able to continue it. 
> 
> If it's your first time here, I hope you like it 💋

The mission started off so simple. 

A gala; hosted by a certain head of state, but in celebration of one of the most powerful arms dealers in eastern Europe. An attendee; formerly of Siberia, formerly of HYDRA, holding valuable information. Get in, grab him, interrogate, get out. It was supposed to be easy. 

So of course, _she_ had to show up and throw a wrench in things. 

Steve, buttoned up in his monkey suit, was just meant to be surveilling from the bar. An honored guest of a province minister, he was the only one of his team not in disguise. Nursing a scotch that did nothing but sting his mouth, he watched the crowd of delegates, criminals, and suspects move across the ballroom, dancing, drinking, laughing. Making asses of themselves. 

_\--"Do we have a visual on Denisov?"--_ Natasha's comms buzzed in his ear. She was wearing a different face, caught up in a waltz with some low level military man. Steve scanned the masses again; their target, Ivan Denisov, Hydra-affiliated arms dealer, still lounging at his table, surrounded by beautiful, bought women. 

"Crowded with civilians. Not the time to approach," Steve's voice was barely a hum in his reply, knocking back another sip to hide his muttering. "I'll keep him in my sights." 

_\--"If he doesn't split from at least one of those ladies, we might lose our window,"--_ Sam, perched and ready, in the empty building across the street. His Redwing hovered at the ceiling in stealth mode, invisible and watching. _\--"can we guarantee another shot?"--_

In truth, they couldn't; Denisov rarely surfaced, and when he did, he was surrounded by guards and civilian hangers-on. There was a reason he'd lived through 65 years as a wanted man - he wore a shield of his own. 

This was a rare opportunity. Find out what he knew about the last remaining HYDRA factions, and with luck, some idea on their missing person case. Steve hoped for both; but didn't bet on the second. 

Eyes glued to Denisov, he didnt notice the bar stool fill beside him, nor did he recognize the feminine voice that ordered. He was too focused, too fine-tuned on getting his answers; until that telltale pink caught the corner of his eye. 

He knew it was her even before she spoke. 

"Fever." 

That smile mocked him as she turned in surprise, catching a hand over her plunging cleavage. "Why Captain Rogers! I didn't know you were going to be here!!" 

Like hell she didn't. They shared a similar goal. 

"I was invited by Vice-Minister Schruecek, as a diplomatic guest," he tried to force his eyes to her face, but the wiggle of her curves dragged his vision down. "Who let you in here?" 

"Oh, I have my ways," she smirked - he knew that _quite_ well. She popped open her clutch, matching her gown, and retrieved a tube of gloss from within. A primer. "And Natasha and Sam, did they get those same invitations?"

A muscle twitched in his jaw - she always knew. How did she always know? "They're not here." 

"Of course they aren't," once her lips were well glazed, she swiveled on the cushioned stool, tossing her gaze across the room. "Because that's clearly _not_ Natasha's pert little ass providing distraction and cloaked surveillance." 

If he wasn't blushing in his face, Steve was definitely hot under the collar. He took a firm grip of her satin-gloved wrist and fixed her with his best 'Captain' stare. "I can't let you get in the way of this, Fever. We've worked too hard for you to just swoop in-- you can't. You won't." 

As was her way, she leaned into Steve's space; he could smell the sugary scent of her lip gloss. "I think you know well enough, Stevie, that I rarely listen to your orders." 

She broke his hold nonchalantly, not a soul noticed the flustered captain as the gorgeous mystery woman stood beside him. "We'll see how the night plays out, won't we?" 

Her purse snapped shut again, and she began her signature sway to cross the floor; her target the same as his. He had to think fast-- and as the orchestra plucked up something slow, he hit paydirt.

"Wait," his hand encircled her wrist again, a firmer squeeze. He would've felt boorish if he didn't know she liked it. "...would...would you let an old man have a dance?" 

She scoffed, gesturing with her other hand. "Look around you," she was right - the men in attendance weren't exactly spring chickens. "I've got plenty of old men to choose from." 

"Old time's sake, then?" 

Damn him - knowing just the ways to make her melt. She rolled her eyes - she was the one who had shown him the tricks - but as welcoming and familiar those strong arms were, she had a greater mission to complete. 

She twisted from his grasp again, but let her hand smooth it's way up, resting against the side of his neck. "You'll get another chance, golden boy - but tonight's too important to let you dance me into compromise," she pressed a barely there kiss to his cheek - barely touched him, but her heat lingered. "Don't step on my toes." 

He watched her writhe her hips with every step as she walked away from him - as per usual, she left him dumbstruck, frustrated, and insatiable. 

A buzzing in his ear snapped him from his trance. 

_\--"Steve?--_ Nat sounded urgent and knowing; she had spotted her too. _\--"Was that who I think it was?"--_

He turned on his heel, marching across the ballroom, intent on taking Denisov as quickly and quietly as possible. "Yeah-- she's here."

_\--"Dammit,"--_ Nat cursed, knowing that if Fever got to the target first, their mission was ruined. _\--"we need to do this now, but it might cause a stir."--_

_\--"Wait, who's there with you?"--_ Falcon maneuvered his cameras, spinning wildly, until he saw the knockout in strawberry pink getting acquainted with Denisov. _\--"Fuck, didn't know your squeeze was in on this, Cap."--_

"She's not, and she's not--" he stiffened as a young couple stopped in, gesturing to their phone and requesting a photo in broken english. It was barely a few seconds, a tight smile on his lips, before he returned to his path to Denisov-- to find his seat was now vacant. "Shit, I think she's got him!" 

_\--"She's takin' him out the back exit,"--_ Sam's aerial eye stayed on them, the warmonger too focused on the gorgeous young woman coaxing him away, the woman focused on her goal. _\--"Headin' down to the service tunnels, just turned-- shit, where'd they go!?"--_

Nat couldn't break from her dance partner, now breathing down her neck; Steve would be the one to follow. He weaved through the sea of people, as inconspicuously as he could, following Sam's direction. If he was lucky, he would catch her before everything was lost; her work was inherently slow. 

"Any idea on location, Sam?" Steve asked, winding down the service tunnels. He hadn't scouted this part of the building himself; running half blind. 

_\--"There's a series of doors once you hit the turn,"--_ just as Sam said, several doors came into view down the next attached hallway. _\--"If she knows we're here, she wouldn't have gone far to work."--_

"Got it." His best luck was to try the doors himself. Knob by knob he turned, finding either locks or storage. Any door he kicked in would be questioned; he had to be subtle. Moving down, he could almost hear her, very nearly pick up on the rapid heartbeat of her target -- he doubled down, following the sound, praying it wasn't too late-- 

Only for her to stroll from one of the doors, casual as can be. A finger delicately swiping at the edge of her mouth.

"Goddamn it." Steve's teeth could've shattered with how hard he grit them. He was too late.

Again, she feigned surprise, turning to him with no urge to escape. "Stevie, what are you doing down here? Not trailing after a certain arms dealer?" She wore that smirk he wished he could wipe off her lips. "Or is it me you're looking for?" 

"Where is he, Y/N?" He demanded, towering over her. He hoped it came across intimidating. "Where'd you hide him?" 

"Hide? He's right where I left him," she gestured back to the tiny room she'd been in, where she'd done her work. Denisov's unconscious body likely laid within. "Don't know what you expect to get out of him, though - there's nothing in that head of his." 

"I wonder why that is," his hands went tight around her biceps, squeezing rough - she brought this out in him, the aggression, the force. "You're telling me what you found, right now, or you won't like what happens next." 

"Ou Steve, I _always_ like what happens next," she purred, tip-toeing up so their noses brushed. In the same breath, an icy assuredness found her eyes, her smile becoming a hard line. "Whatever your mission is, it's on hold until I find _him_. You're not getting a fucking word out of me." 

"Then you're coming with us--" 

She broke his hold simply - years in the spy trade taught her well. If he'd had the split second to react, he could've stopped her; but her fingers were at his temples and her lips were on his. There was that moment of utter bliss-- 

And then she was gone.

💋

Y/N leant into her pillows, luxuriating in the finest suite the corrupt state had to offer. A pile of sequins and chiffon lay at the door to her room, her dress shed in favor of the plush, monogrammed robe she would _definitely_ be taking when she left. Shutting her eyes, she sighed in satisfaction, in peace. She would allow herself indulgence til morning - then it was back to business.

Denisov's memories played in her head, as if they were her own. She'd had time to be thorough; the old man wouldn't even know the word Hydra, much less how to hail it. Maps, schematics, hideouts - thoughts that were his, now 100% hers. 

And, equally to her dread and intention, the man had been present during the sessions. 

It looked so different from how it had felt - from Denisov's eye, watching from a plate glass encased platform, leering as they threw her in the room, when _he_ would lay his hands on her -- how like a doll she was to him-- 

Glass shattering pulled her out of the stolen memory - and her eyes opened to a star spangled shield. 

Of _course_ he had found her. He always knew where to look. 

"Fever," he growled, stomping towards her. Dressed for stealth, eyes set hard beneath his helmet, he was as delicious as ever. "I know you didn't think you could skip out that easy-- I _need_ that intel." 

Even with his imposing figure and seething anger, she made no move to get up. She stretched like a cat, regarding him with near disinterest. "I'm not saying a word, Stevie," she murmured, drinking him in as his knees met the edge of the bed. "And really; it's just you and I here. No need for fancy titles." 

His shoulders dropped but he was no less tense. "Y/N," he husked, exasperated, trying to ignore her bare legs wriggling. "I need t'know what you know -- HYDRA is still a threat, there are still factions to shut down-- Loki's sceptre--"

"--is in the hands of HYDRA. I was at the same debriefing as you. One Wolfgang Von Strucker currently holds it--" Steve's eyes went wide. She rolled hers. "Oh c'mon, you didn't even have that yet? I've known that for weeks - your sources are weak." 

"All the more reason to tell me what you know!" He insisted, the leather strap of his shield tightening in his grip. "You can _end_ HYDRA, Y/N; bring this all to an end. Don't tell me that isn't what you want." 

She dealt him a glare, leaning up and lifting onto her knees. "You know that it is," she replied. "But it-- they will end as I see fit. The things they've done... they deserve worse than what SHIELD and your government are willing to do." 

That same muscle in his neck twitched, angry and impatient. "You can't just go making up your own laws! That's not justice, its vengeance!" 

"I am no part of your justice system!" She was shouting now, matching his fervor. "I am not some errand girl, nor am I a so-called _avenger_ \-- and I will not resign myself to the rules you hold yourself to!" Her eyes narrowed, knowing she was poking the bear. "I am not yours to command, Captain." 

He had her pinned to the mattress in seconds. His shield tossed aside, one hand gripped her wrist, barring her from her ability; the other squeezed her throat, forcing her eyes to meet his fiery blues. 

His body tented over hers, a pang of memory broke through his focused mind. The position wasn't unfamiliar; but he was struck with how much he'd missed it. 

But back to the mission at hand.

"You're gon'na fuckin' listen to me, Y/N," his voice was steady, a hum that made her skin tingle - among other things. "You don't tell me what you know, I will personally cuff you and see you cooped up so deep, so far from anyone else, that you'll beg to say one word to me. I will muzzle you," her blood raced - he felt it under his fingertips. "I will keep those thieving hands still. I will hold you like that, 'til we find the intel you refuse to give," he leaned in tighter, his breath hot on her face. "And if our sources are _that_ weak... you're lookin' at years." 

She should have been scared. Any normal spy-for-hire would have been, even more so one on the verge of having her power stripped away. That was how she should have felt... but this man, this thick wall of buried aggression and domination, her _past_ hovering over her...

All she wanted was a trip down memory lane. 

"Steve," she groaned - half from excitement, half from his grasp on her windpipe. "If you're so firm on this plan, why didn't you have Sam or Nat bring me in? Why be so... personal?" Chancing her odds, she bent her knee, dragging it up higher til her thigh pressed against the middle of his legs - his urges hard and obvious in his tactical gear.

His lips quivered, eyes darting across her face. "Y/N-- now isn't the time--" 

"Now is exactly the time," she rasped, her freehand slowly, delicately unlatching the strap at his chin. He didn't pull away. "You _love_ it like this... when I pluck your last nerve, when I make your blood boil... when all you want is to teach me a lesson," she worked the vacuformed helmet from his head, hair mussed and temples bare. He should've been more worried. "When you think you're in charge." 

"Shut your mouth!" 

Teeth clenched and his better angels mute in his head, the hand on her throat shot down, down between her thighs - bare and beckoning. Like she had been waiting for him. His fingers slipped easily, she was slick and craving. Her body missed its familiar partner. 

"You really think you're in control here, you little thief?" He snarled, watching her eyes roll back at his touch. "You think you've got any leverage, think you can distract me?" 

She grinned through panting breath, his calloused thumb on her clit. "You're the o-one with your hand on my pussy..." 

"Because you don't listen if there's nothin' in it for you!" He spat; her mouth draped open as two fingers slid into her channel, and he could barely keep from kissing her. "Yeah, you only take orders when I play with you, isn't that right? You don't know how to fall in line... unless I put you in your place." 

She didn't have an immediate jab for him - his pumping fingers were indeed distracting. "S-Steve..." 

"No, doll," he growled, squeezing her wrist - any tighter and it could break. He pushed in a third finger, the yelp in her throat a sick reward. "This is business - you call me by my rank." 

"Captain--!" She writhed, mostly from pleasure, though trying to free her hand. His throaty chuckle melted across her, an added level of power. His fingers toyed inside her, wriggling, prodding the parts he knew made her scream - but not enough to cum. 

The whine that left her told him enough. 

"Oh there she is, needy fuckin' thing," he cooed, mocking and cruel. "You want it? You want me to make you cum, see stars? What am I saying I know you do..." his thumb hovered, barely touching, over her clit, withholding exactly what she needed. "...then you better tell me what you know." 

This edge, the submission he always sought - inevitably got her blood up. There was only so much she would balk to him. "F--fuck you," she grunted, pushing at his face with her free hand. Her fingers smeared the drool on his lip as they slid down to grasp his neck. "I-I'm not telling you anything-- Captain." 

He tore his hand away - and even she had to admit, the sound she made was pathetic. 

"Then that's all you get," he dragged himself from the bed, fetching his helmet from the ground. His cock was harder than diamond in his pants, but he couldn't give in. "Hope you liked it because I'm not giving you the chance to finish yourself--" 

"Steve--" 

Honestly, he was too easy. She had her fingers planted at his temples again, mouth on his just as quickly -- but this time, new images filled his brain. Memories that weren't hers, either. 

Castle ruins in a forest - the coordinates he simply knew, now supplanted in his thoughts. Figures - bold enough to wear the HYDRA emblem - and suddenly he knew their names, how to find them, where to go. 

When she pulled away, he could only stare, bliss drunk and speechless. Their breath matched in gasps; at some point his hands had cupped her waist, snaked inside her robe. 

"W--why...?" 

She smiled, running her hands down to the star on his chest. "...old time's sake?" 

His mouth tightened, but so did his grip. "Why couldn't you have just done that in the first place?" 

She responded first with a kiss; nothing more than teasing his tongue, nibbling on his lips, and revving him up again. "Because I like making your blood boil," indeed it did, as she toyed with the zipper at his chest. "Now do you plan to give me another lecture on right and wrong; or are you gon'na fuck me?" 

"Damn you." 

This time, his pin held little threat; his form crushed against hers, hard muscle on soft skin. His kisses were just as urgent, now unconcerned with the danger of her hands-- though he still kept his fingers locked with hers, out of habit. 

The other hand hurriedly shoved the obstructing robe from her shoulders, nearly tearing it to bits before it hit the floor, tossed over his shield. His mouth slid down, blanketing her skin with urgent kisses and bites, tiny claims and pleas. 

Maybe this time, she wouldn't run away. 

In kind, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding up against him in hunger. He spotted against her, even with the clothed barrier, like a puzzle piece; the pressure and urgency with which he rocked his hips was almost enough to get her off right then. With a slight flick and adjustment, the pressure of his dry thrusts concentrated directly on her clit, pulling a thrilled scream from her lips - so, so close!-- 

A hard suck on a nipple brought her attention back to him. He drew back, just enough to stand and begin unzipping. She wriggled up the bed as best she could in her near boneless state. 

"Y'think you're allowed to cum without my go ahead, Y/N?" he panted, stripping bare his chest as her eyes dilated. He couldn't do more than undo his fly, pulling free his cock, hard and almost painful, before crawling across to her. "Only way you're gettin' off tonight is with my cock inside you." 

What more incentive did she need? Her legs parted to accommodate his girth and he moved over her, one arm bracing while the other lined up his head with her hole. 

"Go on, Captain; show me what I'm missing." 

One hard jolt and he slid home; both of them mirrored moans, fingernails sunk into flesh, fluttered lids. He filled her completely, hitting just the spots she needed. His stillness nigh overwhelming her in fullness; though he was trying to fight down cumming on the spot. 

Her breath shuddered, nerves on fire in her favorite way, when she met his gaze again; his pupils so wide she could hardly see the blue. His lips so inviting, puffed and gasping; it's in those seconds he reminded her how hard it was to leave. 

He thrusted forward, and her mind went blank. 

"F-fuck, Captain!" She cried out, dragging red lines down his back, her hands gripping above his pistoning hips. His mouth at her neck, growling and biting and kissing, it anchored her to him, made her cling to him for dear life. "God, yes--! There--!" 

"Right there," he affirmed, dragging his teeth across the smooth flesh of her throat; determined to mark her as she did to him. "Shit--you're so good..." Every time shocked him just as much as the first - just how tight and stunning she felt around him, enough to swear loyalty to her - and drove him into a frenzy, fucking into her like he was shipping put in the morning. 

Indeed, they both were - but he wouldn't let that spoil the moment. Not when she was nibbling on his ear. 

"Harder, please," she whimpered; knowing she'd get it. Used to holding his strength back, Y/N was the one woman who always begged for more of him, to unleash himself; she could take it. She wanted to take it. "Please, please, Steve--!" 

He nodded hurriedly, tugging at her lip with his teeth while he complied. "Yes, fuck-- always, doll, I got ya-!" The snap of his hips made the bed groan, guaranteed bruises on her the next morning. His arms hooked under hers, hands gripping around her shoulders to pull her down as he plunged in, nearly his full force bearing down on her; and squeezed and clenched around him in delight. 

Her hands met at the back of his neck, bringing his stare back to hers just before their mouths converged, tangling tongues and scraping teeth, almost animal in hunger. Primal, just enough for him to relinquish control; and she rolled him, pinned between her legs, as she all but impaled herself on his cock. 

Sure, he let her do it - but it was still his strength and stamina that dictated the pace. 

Her arms wobbled, her hands braced on his chest while he kept up his pursuit. He was leaving further bruises, thumbprints over her hip bones; she adored the keepsakes he always left. 

The sway and rotation of her own accord now, as well as the gravity, had him jabbing right into her sweet spot; the constant pressure was building to a head, twisting a coil she had come to know only Steve could snap. 

"Steve--" moaned like a warning, barely able to keep her eyes open through the moment, her body falling out of time with his; but the dutiful soldier, he kept up. 

He couldn't shut his eyes, not when that gorgeous flame of a woman was falling apart right on top of him, _on_ him. He'd make her cum - he had to - so long as he could hold on. She kept on squeezing, wiggling, gyrating; he was hardly keeping it together. 

"Go on, Y/N," he drew himself up, chest to chest, his arms encircling her and keeping her going. "C'mon baby, y'wanna cum, yeah? Do it, right on my cock, all over me--" his nose stroked the line of her throat, her head tossed back, and he swore he could feel the impending scream rise in her throat. 

Her climax didn't hit - it never felt like a hit with him; it felt like diving. Plunged into total pleasure, she let go, his name on her lips, his rank, anything he wanted to hear, in that moment she would've shrieked it. Soaking his length, he wasn't far behind. Choking on her name, digging into her skin, he spilled, and she preened. For Y/N, no encounter with Steve felt complete until his exceptional warmth spread through her, nearly singeing her channel. She didn't mind. Wrapped in those arms, his for that moment, she would've gladly walked into fire. 

But every moment ends. 

He still wove his hand through her hair, cradling her head against his chest as they came down; and she still spent those spasming, sensitive seconds stroking his arms, committing new details to memory. Intimacy - or as close to it as they would ever get - felt both natural and foreign. She knew she couldn't maintain it, he knew he couldn't make it so. 

"...you don't have to go." It never stopped him asking, though.

And it never failed to hurt, that soft, sad sound of his voice asking for what she couldn't give. And when she braved a look at his face, the forlorn expression tore her up that much more. He wanted her so terribly; and she was so certain she could never fit the ideal he had in mind. 

It was a conversation they'd talked to death; one not worth warring over again. So when she braced her hands on his temples, and leaned up to his lips, he didn't resist; he knew the answer as soon as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry." 

He didn't wake til the sun was shining through the broken window, feeling loose and rested; but something in him still twisted, to find an empty room. The only trace she was ever there was the sticky residue on his cock, a pink-lipstick kiss on his cheek, and the memory in his head. 

He shut his eyes, and dwelled in it. At least she let him keep this one. 

💋 

Go-bag slung over her shoulder, Y/N zipped up the black hoodie as high as it would go, steeling herself against the morning chill. She had spent more hours with him than intended - dozed against his side, listened to his thrumming heart - but romance was not part of her plan. It couldn't be; not yet. 

New ID produced, ferry boarded, and Steve shoved to the back of her mind, she brought her focus back to the stolen memories from the night before. The holding facility, a frozen tundra. Where the other Soldiers were kept. 

Perhaps she'd find him there; and be one step nearer her revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think! 
> 
> 💋


End file.
